<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Bullshit...But this kiss!!! by CamAstankovaPark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909799">This is Bullshit...But this kiss!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark'>CamAstankovaPark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Killing Eve Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamAstankovaPark/pseuds/CamAstankovaPark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the events that took place in Romania, Eve receives a call from an "Unknown" number.  She answers, expecting it to be Villanelle.  It's not.</p><p>From Villanelle's POV<br/>From Eve's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Bullshit...But this kiss!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskiq/gifts">Saskiq</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu84/gifts">Mikachu84</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her meeting with Helene, Villanelle's leaves the office with her Romania postcard shoved in her pocket, feeling so ridiculously misled and lied to that she can feel the bile rising in her throat.  She runs to the restrooms at the end of the corridor and empties the contents of her stomach.   </p><p>"Fuck you, Dasha, and Fuck you, too, Helene."</p><p>She is so utterly exhausted and dejected after her trip to Grysmet, that for the first time in her life, she almost wishes that Helene would order her execution and just be done with all of this bullshit.   She knows that she is the best assassin that The Twelve has, and much better than Helene's little pet, Rhian.  The thrill of the kill is gone, replaced by anxiety and depression, angst and pain so raw that she feels suffocated.  For someone who supposedly does not "feel" anything, she is certainly feeling an awful lot right now.   Villanelle doesn't know what to do with all of these new emotions.  The only thing that she really needs is Eve, but Eve is completely inaccessible to her.  She knows that she needs to give Eve some space after the bus incident.  Villanelle hopes that she will eventually come around.  She knows that they are drawn to each other, and she knows that Eve feels it too...especially after that kiss/head butt.</p><p>"Damn you, Eve Polastri!  What have you done to me?"</p><p>She leaves Dozen, Inc. headquarters and takes a bus back to her Hotel room.  A bus. Well, it seems that Eve has had such an influence on her, that she rather enjoys the ride.  The only thing that would make it better is if Eve was on the bus with her.  As she's riding, she allows her mind to dwell on their "first kiss."  How seeing Eve alive made her heart nearly pound out of her chest, how she tried to appear cool and nonchalant.  Cool didn't work.  When Eve had spotted her, staring back at her, dumfounded.  Speechless, it took her breath away.  Then...when she launched herself upward, she took Villanelle completely by surprise.  Eve has a way of doing the one thing that no one thinks that she will do and  Villanelle rather enjoys how unpredictable she can be.  She makes a formidable opponent, but she'd rather have her as an ally...her partner in crime.  Her partner in life.  She allows herself to relive how it felt having Eve pinned beneath her, her leg wedged in between Eve's thighs, her arm pinning Eve to the bench, her jacket fisted in her grip.  Looking into those beautiful eyes, feeling how soft and pliant Eve's lips felt pressed against hers.  If she closes her eyes, she can still feel the ghost of Eve's kiss on her mouth...followed by the very hard head butt that marked them both.  She wonders if Eve thinks about it too, wonders how she feels about it.  They haven't spoken since it happened.  She wants to pick up the phone to call Eve, but she won't.  She has another shit job that she needs to prepare for and can't afford to allow Eve to own so much real estate in her mind.</p><p>Three days later, as she prepares to carry out her next mission, she is sitting on the edge of her bed in her chic as shit costume, sans the wig.  She thinks to herself...</p><p>"This is Bullshit."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Well, yes.  That <strong><em>WAS</em></strong> total bullshit!  She fucked up the job, though she managed to complete the mission...How sloppy, how stupid!  She knows that she is off her game, because she left those scissors TOTALLY within her mark's reach and now she sits here bleeding all over the bathroom floor.  The only thing she wants to do is run...run far away and never look back.</p><p>As she sits propped up against the tub, bleeding all over the floor, Dasha enters the bathroom.</p><p>"What have you done!"</p><p>"I don't want to do this anymore.  I'm leaving."</p><p>"What do you mean, you're leaving!?!"</p><p>"I mean, I can't do this anymore.  I'm done."</p><p>Dasha sees Villanelle attempting to stitch her arm, and tries, in vain, to help her close her wound.</p><p>Villanelle cries.  'Stop it!!!!  Don't touch me, just... get the fuck out and leave me alone!!!"</p><p>She throws the scissors at Dasha who ducks in the nick of time.  "Um, I'll go order pizza and we'll talk about this later."</p><p>"There is nothing left to talk about.  If you have to kill me, just do it already, but I'm finished.  Please.  Just go."</p><p>Dasha leaves the room, and picks up Villanelle's phone off of the bedside table.</p><p>She scrolls to "Kill Commander" and hits the call button.</p>
<hr/><p>After three rings, Eve picks up.</p><p>"What do you want, Villanelle?"</p><p>"Eve, it's Dasha.  Don't hang up."</p><p>"What do you want Dasha, why do you have Villanelle's phone, and why are you calling me?"</p><p>"I think Villanelle needs you but she won't allow anyone near her, and she needs someone to help her.  How quickly can you get to Romania?"</p><p>"I'm already here following up on a case.  Where is she?"</p><p>"I'll pin the address.  Please come now."</p><p>"I'm on my way."</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Eve arrives at the InterContinental Bucharest, and takes the elevator to the Penthouse Suite.</p><p>Dasha opens the door for Eve, and with a nod..."Thank you, I hope that you can get through to her.  I have never seen her like this before."</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>"She's in the bathroom."</p><p>"Dasha takes her leave and Eve allows it, though what she really wants to do is hit her in the head with a golf club.   But, she can't be TOO bad since she did think to call her and ask for her help.</p><p>As Eve knocks on the bathroom door, Villanelle yells at her..."I told you to go away, Dasha, and I meant it!"   She opens the door to find Villanelle sprawled out on the floor, leaned up against the bathtub, sobbing.</p><p>"Villanelle?  What happened!"</p><p>Villanelle's eyes shoot open to see Eve crouching down next to her.  "What...what are you doing here?  How did you get into my room?"</p><p>"Dasha called me."</p><p>"She called you?  How did she get your number?  Remind me to kill her later...the last thing I  ever wanted is for you to see me like this."</p><p>Eve sits on Villanelle's lap, pulling her into a warm embrace.  Villanelle initially tenses up, but relaxes after a few seconds, nuzzling her face into Eve's neck.</p><p>Before it even registers to Eve what she is saying, she says  "Baby, please.  Tell me what happened?" </p><p> Villanelle pulls back, astonished at the words that just came out of Eve's mouth. </p><p>"You just called me baby."</p><p>Eve simply shrugs.  "Yeah...I supposed I did.  Will you please let me help you?"</p><p>Villanelle shrugs.  "Do you even know what you're doing?"</p><p>"Well, I know first aid and CPR...Do you have any super glue in your first aid kit?"</p><p>"Super glue?"</p><p> It'll hurt but closing it with super glue will hurt a lot less than stitches without anesthesia...Are you willing to trust me?"</p><p>"Yes, but hand me that towel.  Please."</p><p>"For?"</p><p>"To bite on."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>While Eve works on cleaning her wound, Villanelle watches her every move.  She's engrossed in watching Eve as she sticks her tongue out while she's cleaning her injury, noting how her eyebrows crinkle when she's concentrating, when she's trying to be gentle.  She's enthralled by the cute way she's chewing on her bottom lip, which is good for Villanelle because it gives her something else to concentrate on other than the pain from the stab wound and the sting from the super glue.</p><p>When Eve finishes cleaning and super gluing the wound closed, she reaches for the nonstick pad and carefully wraps her arm with gauze.  She subtly nods to herself, seemingly satisfied with her handiwork, and catches Villanelle watching her.  </p><p>"There.  Better?"</p><p>"Yes, much better, Thank you, Eve.  You know, I never thought you would come, but I am pleasantly surprised that you are here."  She smiles shyly.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I come?  I may be mad at you and we have a lot of baggage that we need to unpack, but that doesn't have to happen tonight.  Besides, we've both had a long hard day, and I am starving! Would you mind if I hang out with you here?  Order some take away, and maybe watch a movie together?"</p><p>Villanelle feels a smile creeping across her face for the first time since the bus kiss, and it's all Eve's doing.  Everything in Villanelle's world revolves around Eve, and she knows this now.  She nods in agreement to Eve's suggestion. </p><p>"Great...why don't you order something and I'll clean this mess up, then we can find something on Netflix."</p><p>"We're finally going to watch a movie together?   And all it took was a little booboo to make it happen?  Had I known that, I would have gotten injured much sooner!"</p><p> </p><p>Eve winks, then stands and outstretches her hand to help Villanelle up off the floor when Villanelle slips on some blood, accidentally pulling Eve down on top of her.  They are laughing heartily until it registers with them both the convenient position that they happen to find themselves in.  Villanelle swallows, feeling very vulnerable with the very noticeable placement of Eve's knee.</p><p>Eve, unable to control herself any longer, the memory of Villanelle's lips against hers still extremely forefront in her memory, rolls atop Villanelle, her knee planted directly between Villanelle's legs.  She smiles at Villanelle..."Well, well, well... the last time we were in this position, I was pinned underneath you on a bus seat, with your knee between MY legs."</p><p>"So...you noticed, huh."</p><p>"Oh, I noticed.  I also noticed how how I took your breath away when I kissed you, and I noticed how ridiculously soft your lips are.  I think about your mouth..a lot."</p><p>"Really?  What else do you think about?"</p><p>"I think about how much I really want to kiss you right now."</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I think about how our bodies would feel naked against each other."</p><p>'What else?"</p><p>"I think about how crazy you are making me right now."</p><p>"What else?"</p><p>"I wonder if you are as wet as I am right now."</p><p>"The thought of kissing you is doing some pretty crazy things to me.  It's pretty intense."</p><p>"I think I might explode if I don't kiss you now."</p><p>"So, kiss me, Eve, please. Before we both combust."</p><p>They look deep into each other's eyes, and when Eve's eyes drop to Villanelle's mouth, Villanelle reaches up and wraps her long fingers around the back of Eve's neck and pulls her close, but she waits.  She caresses Eve's cheek as Eve caresses hers.  Eve bridges the gap, and lightly presses her lips against Villanelle's.  Eve fights the urge to close her eyes because she wants to watch Villanelle as she kisses her for the first time.  She presses their lips together a second time, until Villanelle's lips part, inviting Eve in. When their tongues finally connect, it takes their breath away.  The intensity is like nothing either woman has ever experienced before, and they both know that they have found everything that they've searched for their entire lives, within the other.  As their kiss intensifies, their eyes close as they get lost in each other's soul.  Eve's body know exactly what she wants, involuntarily grinding her hips against Villanelle's leg which elicits a loud moan in unadulterated ecstasy from both women.  Villanelle cannot help herself as she tries to run her hands under Eve's shirt, craving more contact.  Eve stops her by grabbing her hands, interlacing their fingers, and holding them above her head.  Eve reaches down with one hand, yanking Villanelle's tank top over her breasts and then raising her own shirt, seeking more skin to skin contact.  They grind against one another, both desperately needing something that only they can offer to each other.  </p><p>Surprisingly, Villanelle breathlessly asks Eve to slow down.  "Baby, please..."</p><p>Eve, completely breathless herself, opens her eyes to look at Villanelle.  "Wha...whats wrong?"</p><p>"I...I can't believe that I'm about to say this..."</p><p>"Say what?"</p><p>"As long as I've waited for this moment to happen, I'd like to slow down, if that's okay?"</p><p>"Of course it's okay, baby...is everything alright?"</p><p>"Oh my God, yes!  Everything is perfect!  It's just that....as badly as I'd like to rip all of your clothes off right now and devour you, I also want for us to take our time."</p><p>"Of course we can do that.   I'm sorry, baby, I didn't intend to get so carried away."</p><p>"Oh, please do not apologize...I'm not upset...at all...It's just that this is a first...for both of us, and I want to make sure we do it right."</p><p>"What do you mean?  You've done this many times, haven't you?"</p><p>"No. While you aren't the first woman I've ever have sex with, I want you to be the last..because you're the only one that I've ever fallen in love with."</p><p>"Oh my God, Oksana..."  Eve leans in and kisses Villanelle again, this time much slower and sweeter.</p><p>"Your lips taste like honeysuckle...So sweet.  So...before this goes any further, should we actually get off of this floor, have some dinner, and watch a movie together?  Maybe we will even fall asleep in each others arms?"</p><p>"Yes, please.  Let's do that.  Oh and before I forget, thank you for coming to my rescue.  This has genuinely been the best rescue ever."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>